The chicken has proven itself an effective vehicle for the study of Ig and antibody synthesis. We plan to employ the chemically bursectomized chicken in a series of studies designed to reveal the control of the interaction of the IgG and IgM antibody producing system. Passive inhibition of antibody and Ig formation coupled with cell cooperation studies in in vivo and in vitro systems will be major methods in our experimental approach.